


Lost Christmas

by DerekWilliams



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Humanstuck, Lung Cancer, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekWilliams/pseuds/DerekWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it possible to still love someone, even though you know you can't stay with them? How do you tell them that you have to leave soon? How do you take their hands, look them in the eye and say that you're dying? Even when on your deathbed you can't say it. All you can say is that your sorry, you were stupid and selfish, and that leaving them alone is your only regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one of my stories from fanfiction.net.  
> You might want a pillow. All of my previous comments on this story are of people balling their eyes out. Just fair warning.

Barton's Academy. A school where the students are groomed for positions of leader ship and or politics. Students are greeted to an array of different courses to help them in their futures. Eridan Ampora, age eighteen, was the academy newest student. He looked up at his new dorm room and sighed. He stood silent for a very dramatic moment. The kind of dramatic moment went the camera does a dramatic close up on his face and he says that one line that makes the viewing audience laugh. Eridan's line of choice would be-"Fuck all kinds of duck." He flicked his cigarette and dropped it into the designated disposal bin intended for adults and staff. Not students. Eridan walked up to his room and wasn't surprised to find it empty. Class had started about two hours ago, so his roommate most likely was in class. Not bothering to unpack till later, Eridan changed into his uniform, lock his room door behind him, and headed off towards the front office for his schedule…

Barton's Academy. A school where the students are groomed for positions of leader ship and or politics. Students are greeted to an array of different courses to help them in their futures. Sollux Captor, age eighteen, was the school's student body and council president. He was wicked smart, a straight 'A' student. He has no problems with anybody that can't be resolved in a business-like manner. He was currently standing in the cafeteria looking for someone he could sit with. There were many potential places, but those people would only pester him about student council, instead of something more practical, like music, sex, or movies. Sometimes, being student council and body president wasn't all that fun—but then he noticed a kid sitting by himself. He had thick-black-rimmed emo glasses and a very distinct purple streak, contrasting his deep black hair, crowned proudly on his head. Could this be the new kid he's heard so much about? Well Sollux, as student body and council president, it's your sworn duty make new students feel welcomed!

Sollux takes his tray of hot soup over towards the lone student sitting at a table on the farther reaches of the cafeteria. As he approaches, he notices the kid hasn't seemed to touch his food. He just sat there, eyes closed and sipping what Sollux assumed was tea. "Um… excusthe me." The kid opened his eyes and look over towards the sound to the lisp addressing him. "Do you mind if I sthit with you?"

There was a silence before the kid answered. "Knock yourself out."

Sollux cocked an eyebrow before sitting down next to the kid. Silence again took over the two as Sollux awkwardly ate his food while this kid just sipped his tea. It was a few minutes before he cleared his throat to attempt conversation. "My name's Sthollux."

"I knoww." He responded, dipping into his front pocket pulling out a slip of paper. Sollux took it and read through it.

_Eridan Ampora: M_

_Building 4, room 243: Roommate: Sollux Captor_

"Stho you're my new roommate." A semi-smile was offered, but Eridan said nothing. "Welcome to Barton."

"Oh believve me, I'm not stayin long. You're wwelcome is nice, but not needed."

"Well then… how long to you plan on sthtaying?"

"Not vvery long." This conversation was going nowhere. But Sollux was not one to give up!

"Stho where are you from?" Eridan just eyed Sollux and then cracked a smile.

"From here, actually. But I guess you're refurrin as to wwhich school I transferred from." Sollux nodded. "California. I wwent to a boardin school like this. Only, it was near a beach and the boys were soo much cuter."

It took Sollux a few bites of his soup to register what Eridan had just said. "Boysth?!" He nearly choked on his spoon. Eridan laughed and then smiled. "You're gay?"

Eridan chuckled again. "More like bisexual. But enough about me," Resting his elbows on the table, and his chin against his hands, Eridan looks over at Sollux. "Tell me about you."

Suddenly, like most nervous guys, Sollux forgots everything about himself. But why? Why was he nervous? Was it because this really cute guy was talking to him? Gah-! Did he really just think that Eridan, whom he had just met, was cute?! Oh god!

Anyway, after lunch, Sollux was walking through the halls. The two stopped right in front of a classroom door. Sollux goes on to explain how Eridan's schedule will work, but Eridan's not listening. Instead of going into class, Eridan grabs Sollux's wrist and drags him out of the building. Eridan had this tradition, since he's been to many schools, he always skips his first day. That's how he met his only best friends, Karkat and Gamzee. He was looking for a place to take a drag, and the bleachers on top of his school's roof were just perfect. But that spot had been taken by two other characters. At first, Karkat told him to get lost, whereas Gamzee was just like, 'feel free bro'. After that the three were just synced together. So now, he was determined to keep that tradition going. Now, if only he could find his cousin…

As the two reach the front doors of the main building, Sollux has to forcible withdraw his arm, mildly surprising Eridan. "Are you crazthy?" Eridan had to snicker at his lisp. "You can't sthkip classth like thisth! And neither can I for that matter." He mumbles.

"Awww. Sol, are you that much of a goodie-twwo-shoe? If I had to wwager," Eridan pinched Sollux's face making him look like a fish. "I'd bet you'vve nevver missed a day of school in your life."

"I have sthick daysth…" The president mumbled shyly. Eridan rolled his eyes and pulled Sollux out the door. The air is chilled and stung Eridan's lungs, but he ignored it. He dragged Sollux down a path in the woods to a really large lake, large enough that if the sun set, it would almost touch the water.

Eridan stretches taking a deep breath. "Just smell that fresh air!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes.

Sollux gasped as Eridan lit up and took a drag. "You sthmoke?"

"Less than a pack a day. It's such a horrid habit." Eridan sighed as he sat down on the wall lining the rocky beach. Sollux sighed and joined him.

The two sat quietly listening to the small waves crash against the rocks on the beach. It was relaxing. The birds that had yet to fly south chirped and sang songs. Eridan slowly finished his cigarette. He had a feeling that until he found a good spot on campus, he wasn't going to be able to have one for a while. As a small pain burned in his chest, Eridan hissed gripping around his sternum.

"You ok?" Sollux asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. It's just heartburn." Sollux shrugged it off as Eridan squeezed his eyes shut to try and deal with the pain.

"If you don't mind me asthking, when did you sthtart sthmoking?" Eridan took his attention off his chest pains and was quiet for a while before answering. He seemed to have a habit of doing that.

"For a few years."

"How did you sthtart?"

"I met a guy wwho got me start." HA HA HA HA HA~! Biggest lie he's said yet! Eridan had started smoking around when he was twelve and it was all to get his parents attention. When they found out, he'd thought they'd at least yell at him for it and force him to quite, but instead, they just shrugged and wnet on about their way. After that, he tried to quit, but he would only get angry and hostile. When he picked up the habit again, he calmed down and relaxed. He became addicted and dependent on little box tucked away in his pocket.

A chilled wind blew by the two. Eridan clutched his arms and shuttered. "Wwhy don't wwe head back? It's getting cool out."

"Sthure." Sollux hopped off the wall and walked with Eridan through the woods and back to their dorm, both trying to avoid any teachers.

About halfway up the stairs, Eridan started to cough, thus is a standard problem for a person with less healthy lungs. Sollux paid no real attention to him. Eridan hurried a bit faster up the stairs and into the room. When Sollux got there, just a few minutes later, the room was empty. Sollux leans near the bathroom door, where either the sink or the shower was running. Hmmm. That's a little odd. Oh well. But then again, he did hurry in there awfully fast. Sollux takes a moment to think. He then knocks on the door. "Eridan, are you ok?"

“…”

"You hurried in there pretty fast."

“…”

"Ummm… Ok, then I guessth I'll just wait out here." Yeah. Maybe he just really had to pee and was too classy to go behind a tree.

Sollux goes over and hits the voice mail button on the room's answering machine and listens to the messages as he takes in the room. Well, Eridan's side anyway. Everything was some kind of purple. His bed was covered in violet and lavender pillows. His sheets were a dark sea blue and comforter was yummy looking magenta-purple color checkered with just purple. Damn this guy really was gay. Bisexual his ass! His really nice, tight-OH-! HELL NO-! Sollux was **not** going to think _those_ kinds of thoughts. Sollux groaned as he plopped down on his bed waiting for Eridan to get out of the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, Eridan finally resurfaced from the bathroom. He looked… he looked just awful. He was clutching his stomach and had a tint of green pigment in his skin. Was he ok?

Eridan shuffles his feet across the floor to his bed and just collapses. He hears Sollux mumble something to him, but he can't really make it out. As light as that simple walk was, it took **a lot** out of him. This was pathetic. He shouldn't be **this** tired. With his clothes still on-because he was too lazy to take them off-he kicks off his shoes and just crawls into bed and goes to sleep. Sollux just rolls his eyes as he turns on his overhead bed light so he can read. It was still fairly early in the night, just after seven. He turns off the room's main light because he was just a courteous person and didn't want to interrupt Eridan's sleep. A while later, after a shower and change of clothes, Sollux crawled into bed and drifted to sleep.

Two weeks into his new school, Eridan and Sollux have become pretty good friends. The kind of friends where Sollux keeps nagging at Eridan to go to class and quit skipping, which our cocky-ass friend tends to do quite frequently. But today was one of those rare days when Eridan was in class. And his teacher and classmates were pretty amazed. And for the time being, Sollux was standing at the teacher's podium going over some details about their school's involvement in the town festival. For the past several years, due to the grand mix of cultures, the community groups together around the holiday season and throw a festival to celebrate. The school normally host bake sales and small pageants and every student was involved somehow. But Eridan, he was not interested in the least.

While Sollux talked about some things still needed to get started and discussed some other ideas. As he was addressing the class on the issue of pageants, Sollux noticed Eridan sitting at his desk, clearly not paying any attention to what was being said around him. The student council and body president takes a moment to allow everybody in the room to avert their attention to the day dreaming Eridan. The transfer student was staring out the window: his head resting against his hand along with his pen, on his desk, an open notebook with a various amount of markings in it. Sollux is very curious about it, so like any other authoritative figure in his current position, Sollux calls Eridan out in front of everyone. "Ampora." Eridan turned away from the window, with the same blank and empty expression, to look back at the authoritative figure. "Isth there sthomething sthpecial going on outsthide that requiresth your undivided attention?"

Eridan shakes his head and Sollux goes on with his discussion. This time, Eridan makes a note to 'watch' Sollux, as if to make him appear to be listening. But Eridan was listening. Only, not to what Sollux was saying, but how he was saying it. That obscure lisp of his, it was very alluring to the Aquarius. He couldn't pin-point when; he couldn't pin-point how; but he knew something happening right now was not a good thing. Without anyone else knowing, something fell from Eridan's face-but he quickly wiped it away to prevent any further attention drawing.

After the session and everyone else disperses from the classroom, Sollux held Eridan back to talk to him about his current trend of skipping class and lack of paying attention. "Don't you want to graduate?" Sollux was leaning against the podium with his arms crossed with some papers in his left hand. "After going through your filesth, you're an outsthtanding sthtudent, grade wisthe, but you hardly ever attend classth. Why isth that?"

"*sigh* I hate sitting in a classroom full of morons." Eridan answered smugly turning his face away from Sollux, closing his eyes and placing his hands on his hips, like one of those sexy cool boys in an anime. Come on, you must be able to see it. Anyway…

"Ok then," Sollux took a breath. "Then do you mind telling me what you were doodling about in your notebook? I have a funny feeling it'sth not about the Holiday festhtival."

Eridan was silent for a moment. He gripped at his sleeve and bit his lip. Should he say anything? Or should he just march off like the snob that he was? Either way, it wasn't going to be an easy decision. There were three different outcomes, and each was just as painful as the other. But then again, the one outcome could actually help him while he still had some time. Maybe he should risk everything anyway.

Sollux noticed Eridan's internal argument, for he seemed to be over thinking something and bickering back-and-forth with himself. Getting slightly irritated with whatever was going on, Sollux gripped Eridan by the jaw-in a playful bro-like manor- and forced the two to lock eyes. "Sthee? Thisth isth what I was talking about. What could be sthoo bad that you can't just tell me about it? Were you writing about sthome boy that you have a crush on? Who isth it? Isth he tall? Doesth he even go to thisth school? Doesth he…"

Sollux babbled on and on and on about this 'mystery' boy. As he blathered on, Eridan gulped. He pulled Sollux's hand away from his face. As if in complete slow-mo, Eridan pulled Sollux closer, introducing their lips together for the first time. Sollux's eyes were wide and his face chili-pepper red. Eridan squeezed his eyes close, as if to hold back tears. This, honestly, was a very happy, yet sad moment for him, whereas, it was a confusing and scary moment for Sollux.

Eridan pulled away from Sollux. Not taking any extra time to try and explain anything with any kind of facial expression, he just left the room cold, and Sollux speechless and motionless. For a couple of seemingly endless moments, Sollux was frozen. And when he came to his senses to go and chase after Eridan, his cell phone rang. He sighed. Ah Feferi, why do you have to have such impeccable timing? Well, nothing he can do now. Sollux will just have to confront Eridan later…

While in the lavish that is one of the girls' dorm, Sollux was sitting in one of the four collections on bean-bag chairs. While being swept up in the inner turmoil of his first awkward homosexual encounter, and kiss for that manor, Sollux nearly forgot that he had a study date with his best of friends, Feferi Peixes. She was one of those students at Barton's Academy, a school where the students are groomed for positions of leader ship and or politics. Students are greeted to an array of different courses to help them in their futures, and Feferi was no different. She was a very bubbly girl who squeaks when very excited, which is quite often. Her hair is a thick mess of deep brownish-red. She wears pink glasses that resemble swimming goggles and wears a lot of jewels and gold bands. She has a strong love of the water and sea/marine life. Sometimes Sollux, when over at Feferi's house for summer visits, almost always involving swimming, she'd wear the cutest swimming outfits that reminded everyone of _The Little Mermaid_ for some reason. Maybe it was her boobs. She had some pretty nice boobs.

Anyway-Sollux and Feferi were having a study date. As part of the student council, Feferi was in charge of some minor things that were always demanding her attention, but for the past few weeks, she pushed them off onto someone else so she could spend some much needed time with her cousin, who just transferred over to school recently, hint-hint. "So since I haven't been able to make any council meetings lately, how is everything going ?" She asked as she laid on her back looking at Sollux upside down.

Sollux pushed his bi-colored glasses up onto his nose. "Fucking great!" And the rant begins! Sollux goes into a twenty minute rant about his new roommate and his bad habits: smoking, skipping class, playing hooky, and leaving campus. Feferi appears to be equally shocked that Sollux skipped out on class the first day this 'Eridan' showed up, but she forgave him. While he rants, he goes on to explain how Eridan should properly act and behave, but he knows that it'll most likely never happen. After everything, something more surprisingly happens.

Feferi bursts out laughing!

"Fef-that isth no way to respond to an issthue sthuch as thisth!" Sollux points at her dramatically.

Feferi only laughs harder. At some time, she manages to control herself enough to reply. "Listen Sol, some people need time to adjust to new surroundings and curriculum. Being new to _this_ school especially must be hard on him. So why not give him some more time to open up and relax? Try being more friendly and 'bro-like' to him. I'm sure he'll come around at some point."

Sollux pauses and lets out a sigh. "You have no idea…" He trails off for a moment, deciding not to tell her about that kiss. He was planning on bringing it up, because this seems like a topic she could really help him with, but…now just didn't seem like the right time. He'll just have to confront Eridan later.

After his study date, Sollux returns to his now shared dorm room. As per-usual, Eridan was presumably in the bathroom. He'll deal with the prince later. Sollux dropped his school stuff off onto his bed and left again to go talk to one of his other friends that he promised he'd do something with. He'd be back in like-thirty minutes or so. Just enough time for-

Eridan was in the bathroom, keeled over the toilet clutching his stomach. He was half panicked when Sollux entered their room. For two weeks, he was able to keep Sollux off his case of these countless bathroom issues he seems to have quite often (every night). Eridan lets out a hopeless sigh as yet another wave of vomit hits him. Jegus this was awful. _He_ looked awful. No, worse than awful. He looked so awful that it makes Nicki Minaj sound good. Jegus he was sick of this! After some time, his stomach seemed to have calm down enough to allow him to stand up. Toilet flushed and air stinging his lungs, Eridan stood at the sink washing out his mouth of the horrid taste of stomach acid. After that, he decided to take a very hot shower to try and drain out everything. Though a cold shower might have been better for one reason-but that's a personal matter…

After his shower, Eridan reapplies his makeup that helps him play the role of healthy, regular pretty boy. He could barely face his reflection without make up; the black rings around his eyes were deep and dreary, and his skin was so pale, it was almost gray. A light blush added some color to his modern completion. As heart breaking as it was, he could hardly wait for the day where he didn't have to do this anymore. After he was cleaned up and looking like the person he's been carrying around for the past few weeks, Eridan wraps a towel around his waist and exits the bathroom.

He sits down on his bed to check his phone. There were several messages from his old friends asking about how he was feeling and shit. While browsing, Sollux walks back into the room to discover that Eridan is practically naked. The two share a look that lasted waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too long! Sollux's face was pink. He swallowed as he shut and locked it behind him. He takes a deep breath before facing Eridan with a stern expression. "What. The. FUCK?!"

If thought bubbles were a real thing in reality, Eridan would have one hovering over his head right now with three dots centered perfectly in it. He doesn't respond and pretends not to follow what Sollux is talking about, but he is fully aware of the subject matter. However, Sollux doesn't take the hint.

He steps over in front of Eridan with his arms crossed firmly over his chest. "Eridan, what the hell wasth that earlier?! Why would just kissth me out of nowhere like that?" Eridan doesn't answer as he just picks up his pajama pants off his bed and pulls them on under his towel while Eridan continues on his rant—no, not rant, interrogation is more like it. But for some reason, the words that Sollux wanted to say were really caught deep in his throat. There were there, but wouldn't come out. He took a deep breath to just get it over with. "Eridan… do you… do you like me, or sthomething?"

Sollux is shrugged off as Eridan climbs into bed and faces his back towards his roommate. Giving up on trying to break through Eridan's obvious barrier, Sollux plops down onto his bed to face the ceiling. Then out of nowhere, Eridan answers, "More than I should." It was a whisper, not sure it should be heard, but it was regardless. Instead of questioning it, like he normally would, Sollux lets the subject drop and readied himself to go to sleep…

At lunch the next day, Eridan and Sollux are sitting across from each other awkwardly. Neither one really speaking and only one really eating. Lately, Sollux has noticed that there were days where Eridan got food and others when he actually ate it. It was kind of concerning. Figuring it was as good a time as any-considering they were sitting a good distance away from anyone else really-Sollux brings up the topic of the night before. "What did you mean, 'more than I sthhould'?"

Eridan was silent as he sipped his hot tea. He let out a sigh. "Let's just drop the matter. Wwhether you wwant to or not, just drop it. Please?"

"Talking might help?" Sollux tried to reason, but Eridan wasn't going to have it. He picks up his food tray and leaves the table, but fails to leave Sollux, because he only follows. "You're not getting away from thisth, Ampora."

"Wwell I am for the afternoon. I havve a date wwith Fef." Sollux paused as Eridan dumped the contents of his tray into the trash and place his eating utensils and dishes in the collection trays.

"'Fef', as in 'Feferi'?" Eridan nodded. "And you know her how?"

"Fef? Didn't she tell you? She's my cousin." If thought bubbles were a real thing in reality, Sollux would have one hovering over his head right now with three dots centered perfectly in it.

Wait for it…

"WHAT?! HOW THE FUCK ISTH _SHE_ **RELATED** TO _YOU_?!" Sollux dramatically points at Eridan. By this time the two were outside and Eridan had a cigarette lit and was laughing at Sollux's shock.

"She didn't tell you? She told me that she told you I wwas here. Then again, she might not havve told you my name. Wwell, that's Fef for you." Eridan shrugs everything off with a smile. "Wwell, I'm off to help her wwith something. Then maybe wwhen I'm done wwith that, I'll go to the beach. Later, Sol." Eridan tried to give Sollux a warm smile, but even he knew it was faked. Eridan was running away from him. If he was hanging out with Feferi right now, she would have told him. But she mentioned nothing to Sollux, so he knew Eridan was lying.

He was proven right when he met up with her after class that afternoon. He asks her for confirmation that Eridan was her cousin, which was true, and asked about their relationship and why Eridan just transferred here. "He just wanted to spend more time with me. Aside from our Auntie, we're really the only ones that we can tolerate in our family. In fact, because we're only related by marriage, I think our parents are planning for us to be married."

Sollux stopped dead in his tracts. He wasn't weirded out about the fact that she just said that she and Eridan were basically engaged, but that she said it so casually. It struck him as fairly odd. "Anyway…"

"Anyway, where is he? He told me this morning at breakfast that there was an incident between you two." A chill ran down Sollux's spine at the smile she had on face. "It looks like someone has a crush~!"

A blush was on Sollux's face. "NO! I-I-I-I…." Words, why art thou so hard to produce?

Feferi giggled moderately loud. "Don't worry; I'm only teasing." She smiled. "But seriously. Talk to him, please? He really could use someone to talk to. His only two real friends are back in California and can only do so much being a four hour flight away."

Sollux gives up. "Fine. I'll go talk to him. Cover me for the councithl meeting thisth evening then. I'm probably not going to make it."

"Ok~!" Sollux made the long walk of shame off of school campus and onto the trail that led to the large lake beach.

At the beach, he found Eridan sitting by the water, cigarette in hand. He sighs dramatically and approaches Eridan and sits down next to him. The two sit in a much dragged out session of silence. With a deep drag of his second cigarette, Eridan sighs before turning to face Sollux. "I sorry." He says quietly.

"Hm?"

"About yesterday. It wwas wwrong of me to… force something like that onto you."

Sollux pulls his jacket closer to his neck. "It'sth… ok, I guessth. I mean-it just caught me by sthurprise. I didn't exthpect you-a homosthexual, don't feed me that bisthexual crap-to just kissth me, of all people."

Eridan chuckled. "I wwas only answwering your question—about my notebook."

"Huh-oh! Yeah, that…" Sollux sighed and stared out onto the lake. The orange light of the setting sun sank behind the trees making the surrounding area glow. It was also at this moment-cue the music-Sollux notice something truly amazing. Eridan's eyes—they were… they were…

BEAUTIFUL~!

Never before had he seen such amazing deep violet eyes shimmer in such a manor in orange light. His fascination only deepened when Eridan turned towards him. This is the part of the sequence where that cliché saxophone music is playing while the two, with the clearly obvious love interest, are starting at each other; but to be different, let's make it a piano. As the theoretical piano plays, Eridan and Sollux slowly inch ever closer together. When their lips finally do meet, the fan girls scream!

The bliss Sollux was currently experiencing was only ruined when he realized he could taste a very unpleasant flavor. He pulled away with a very perplexed expression. "That wasth..."

Eridan smiled. "There's this saying: 'kissing a smoker is like licking an ashtray'."

"I don't really know about that, but that asth tray could really usthe sthome mouthwasth." Sollux grins as Eridan finishes his cigarette and extinguishes it between the rocks. He looks at Sollux for a brief moment before tackling him onto the rocky shore forcing him to accept the taste of the princely ashtray…

After sneaking back into their dorm room-it was past curfew and neither one wanted to get caught-Sollux and Eridan were sitting on their beds facing each other. Neither one was sure what they wanted to do or say at this moment. Sollux was not experienced in this matter, and Eridan had his own reasons for his silence.

Sollux sighed. "Stho what do we do now?"

Eridan gazed up at Sollux casually. "Going based on past experiences, this-I think- is the part wwhere wwe… havve sex?"

If Sollux was ice, he'd have melted because he was just flushed so fucking hot, he should be a girl! Eridan laughs as he stands up and walks over to him leaning down and kissing him as he sits of his bed. Sollux gives into the kiss, moving so Eridan can sit with him. While exploring the oral taste of the other, Eridan removed his shirt as Sollux did his as well. At some point the two moved to Eridan's bed-something to do with his bed sheets being warmer and comfier. But the two do not have sex. They simply make out and cuddle. Perfectly content with that, the two begin something that neither one had ever expected happen…

It is Saturday, and Feferi is as bouncy as ever. She is overly thrilled about the turn of events involving her cousin and bestest friend. She is currently walking with Sollux back to his dorm room to pester Eridan, or to really drag him out of the room to partake in the preparation for festival activities. But when Sollux and Feferi enter the room, the not so shocking sight of Eridan's bed being empty and the bathroom door closed greeted the two. With a sigh, Feferi asks Sollux if he wouldn't mind going downstairs to get the trio some hot tea and coffee. He shrugs as he leaves to fulfill his princess' wishes. Once he was gone out of ear shot and sight, Feferi closes the bedroom door and turns to the bathroom door. She tries the knob and it's locked. She presses her ear to it and is greeted by the sounds of gagging and slashing. She scowls and lightly bangs on the door demanding the Eridan open it.

It was a few moments, but after hearing the toilet flush, Eridan finally opened the door and Feferi gasped. "Oh. My. Glub…" Eridan was resting his head on the rim of the toilet. His hair was a mess, his eyes drooping, and he overall appearance-"You look like something a really big fish just ate and spit out!"

Eridan just sighed as he let his stomach rest. Feferi wet a small towel with hot water and then knelt down next to her cousin to wipe his face. "Thanks, Fef." He whispered, exhausted.

Just after Feferi wiped off his face, Eridan is sent into another episode of vomiting. She repeats her recent actions. When Eridan's stomach feels more settled, he flushes the toilet and sits back against the bathroom wall. Feferi looks worried. "Eridan, does Sol know?"

Weakly, he shakes his head. "No. And I don't wwant him to."

Her face drops. "How much longer?"

Again, he shakes his head weakly. "Not much longer…" Feferi's heart drops as tears start to sting her eyes. But she refuses to cry. She has to be strong. She **needs** to be strong.

Through the silence, Feferi's phone beeps. It's a text message from Sollux saying that he needed to brew coffee and was going to be a few more minutes. She tells him ok and turns back to Eridan. "Sollux is going to be awhile." She stands up to help get Eridan to his feet. “Let's clean you up.” She plays her role of nurse maid and cleans Eridan up from his episode. After helping him in the shower, Feferi exists the bathroom to retrieve Eridan's makeup bag. When she handed it to him, Sollux entered the room, coffee and tea in hand. She thanks him taking her favorite mint mocha thing that only Sollux knows how to make.

When he's out of the bathroom, Eridan is glammered up in his blue and black striped pants, black long-sleeved shirt, and blue-striped scarf. He acts as if nothing is wrong, and it really scares Feferi. Eridan had a reputation at his other school to be the 'perfect' actor. Every drama-related event wanted him, for his perfect acting skills…

Same day, but later in the afternoon, Eridan was in his room eating an apple and reading a book. When he was finished with his apple, he got up and threw the core away. But as he went to go lay back down, his stomach started cramping again. The nausea hit hard and he rushed into the bathroom. It was typical of Eridan to have an episode right after he eats, but this was just plain horrible. Normally after a few gags he was able to stop for a few minutes and calm down, but this episode was relentless. Wave after wave after wave of vomit pushed through him. After about thirty minutes-thirty very long minutes-his stomach was calm enough for him to be able to pull his phone out of his pocket and call Feferi. All she needed to hear was 'Fef', 'throwing up' (which he did rather than said), and 'hospital'.

Time seemed to move in snap shots for Eridan. All he could really remember was Feferi rushing into the bathroom, holding a bucket, and sitting in the passenger seat of her car. The drive seemed endless and nonexistent at the same time. Nothing seemed to make sense till Eridan was safely lying in a bed in the ER with an IV in his arm and medication for his vomiting pumping through his system. When Feferi came back, the doctor was talking to Eridan trying to coax answers out of the prince. When the doctor saw Feferi, she was relieved.

"Are you with-" The doctor motioned towards Eridan and Feferi nodded. "Dr. Fitzpatrick. Nice to meet you." They shook hands as Feferi took a seat next to her cousin. "Aside from the obvious, what is wrong?"

"Stage four lung cancer." Feferi sighs. "He was vomiting uncontrollably and I rushed him over."

The doctor nodded. "Ok. Well, let’s just follow standard procedure and take a few samples." Eridan groaned. "We can skip the urine sample if you want." The doctor offered a smile which Eridan returned with a heavy sigh.

"Ok." Feferi whispered as the doctor left to go get the tools she needed to run some tests. She looked over to her cousin and rubbed the back of his hand. "How are feeling?" She tried to joke.

Eridan smirked tiredly. "Better than I wwas ten minutes ago. Sorry about your shirt."

Feferi chuckled. "It's alright. I'll just have to soak it." The two smiled as Feferi's phone began to ring. She looked at it: Sollux. She quickly answered it covering the mouth piece with her hand.

When the doctor came back, Eridan's attention was stolen from his cousin. He tried his best to sit up without assistance, and then the doctor drew several vials of blood. When she had what she needed, she left again. Feferi hung up the phone and placed it back into her pocket. "Sollux. Just wondering where we were and why the bathroom looked a little messy."

"Him and his damn OCD complex." Eridan ran a hand through his hair.

There was silence between them for a brief moment before Feferi spoke again. "You should really tell him, Eridan. He should be here with-"

"Fuckin damn it, Fef!" He shouted a little bit too loud. "I don't wwant him to knoww! I don't wwant him here—seeing me like this!" He waved his arm around his surroundings and through his angry expression, Feferi could see something. Something other than anger. He was scared. Eridan was scared and sad. She lowered her head as she let out a heavy breath. Eridan looked away briefly as he closed his eyes and covered his mouth. "I'm sorry, Fef. I-I'm just tired. I'm tired of everything." She didn't know what to say. All she could do was get up and wrap her arms around him as her shoulders shook as the tears trickled down her face.

When the doctor came back, she pulled up a chair and let out a heavy sigh. "I wish I could ask if you wanted the good news first, but I can't. Based on your test results, Mr. Ampora… there isn't much time let…" It was dead silent-at least between the three of them. The doctor sighed. "There really isn't much we can do for you here. There is no reason for chemo at this point; especially since your records here say you didn't want it."

"So wwhat can you do?" Eridan asked.

"I can prescribe pain management and anti-vomiting medication. It's about all I can do. What _you_ can do though, is the real question. Spend time with family and loved ones while you can. Ms. Peixes, his release papers are at the desk; would you please go get them?" Feferi shared a look with Eridan. He smiled and nodded for her to go. When she left, the doctor made sure she was out of hearing range before speaking again. "I didn't want to say this in front of her, but-"

"Just givve me the time. I'm tire of the bullshit wwith evveryone talking circles around me…" He sighed. The doctor took one look at him and knew he was tired and nodded.

"It's not going to be easy, but I would have to venture a guess, I'd say that you only have till Christmas." Eridan was unresponsive for a moment.

"Alright. Thank you, Dr. Fitzpatrick." And that was that. Eridan signed his discharge papers, picked up his prescriptions, and left with Feferi. She asked what the doctor said and Eridan told her he just had to take his medicine and eat healthy while getting plenty of rest. The two left the hospital to head back to school. On the way back, Eridan asks if Feferi wouldn't mind taking a detour. They stop into town at a jeweler shop. Feferi waits outside in her car as Eridan makes his way in. A few minutes later he comes back out with little black bag. The two got back to school around eight at night and returned to their dorms, after Eridan did a lot of reassuring that he was going to be fine and that Feferi needed to go back to her room and rest. She was emotionally drained. Eridan hugs her promising that he'll be alright and sends her on her way as he returns to his dorm to face Sollux with his best face…

The next morning, Sollux wakes up to the not so odd sight of Eridan's bed empty. But he found it very strange that the bathroom was empty. He was even more surprised when Eridan walked into the room holding a tray of hot tea and coffee and a bag of doughnuts. Sollux rubs his eyes yawning. "Morning. What'sth the occasthion?"

Eridan smiled leaning down, kissing Sollux. "Wwhy, the union of a happy couple." Sollux smiled pulling Eridan down to his bed for a pleasant face battle. "Wwhat are you doing today?"

"I have a bunch of sthtudent councthil meetingsth and thingsth to do today. We have to really pull thisth festhival together. It could be a lot easthier if _sthomeone_ wanted to join and help out." Sollux smiled. "Your GPA isth sthurpristhingly perfect."

"Hmmmm. I'll havve pass. There's work I need to make up." Eridan kissed Sollux again before getting up to grab his backpack and hot tea. "Good luck. And if you need me, I'll be in the library." Eridan leaves the room, but before heading to the library, he stops by the dorm kitchen to grab an apple so he can take his pills…

Later that night, when Sollux got back to his dorm room, he yawned loudly. He took out his key to unlock to door. It had been a very long day and he really just wanted to plop down in his bed and go to sleep. He opened his door and threw his school stuff down and sighed.

"That wwas fairly dramatic." Sollux cocked an eyebrow as he whipped around to find Eridan lying on his side reading a book—not in the bathroom. His chest was bare and his blankets were pulled up to his waist. "Long day?"

The student council and body president shut the door then plopped down onto Eridan's bed next to him. "Very. How wasth your work load?"

"Miserable. It wwas all too easy."

"If it'sth too easthy, why don't you justht do it in classth stho that way your teachersth don't yell at you?"

"Because-" Eridan moved so that the his blankets that were pulled up to his waist were now covering Sollux underneath him. "Then you wwouldn't have a reason to scold me." Eridan leans down into a deep heated kiss. After few moments, Eridan took it one step further. He drew a line of kisses across Sollux's jaw and down his neck. His hands made their way up Sollux's shirt undoing the buttons slowly. Sollux was too caught up in the bliss to notice Eridan slip underneath his blankets. The prince skillfully slid in between the president’s legs. He pulled Sollux free from his prison before tasting him for the first time.

Sollux gripped tightly at Eridan's bed sheets with one hand and Eridan's hand with the other. Despite his back arching tighter, he felt more relaxed with every movement Eridan made. As pressure built, his heart sped up. The more his heart sped up, the more he whispered Eridan's name. The more he whispered Eridan's name, the faster he saw himself crying out in bliss and seeing stars. When Eridan reappeared from under the blankets, he was licking a sticky white substance off his lips. He then took to straddling Sollux's waist.

Sollux was breathing heavily as pulled he Eridan down into a lustful kiss. It was then noted that Eridan wasn't wearing anything clothing related. He really wanted this. He **needed** this. With little effort, Eridan managed to wiggle Sollux out of his pants and shirt while he sat on his lap kissing and nipping at his neck. It wasn't long before Sollux felt the burning desire for courtship. Sollux pulled Eridan down onto his side as he held on of his legs up and around his thigh. Eridan wrapped his arms around Sollux's shoulders trying to get as close a physically possible. Kissing wasn't enough. Not now anyway. He pulled Sollux on top of him. He gripped onto Sollux's hair as his roommate kissed and nipped at his neck He couldn't wait anymore! Eridan pulled Sollux into a lustful kiss and then whispered in his ear- "Take me..." Sollux gulped before kissing Eridan again.

With his hands gripping Eridan's hips firmly and one gentle movement, Eridan reeled his head back as his back arched and his body was racked with pleasure...

That night, Eridan had the best night sleep he's had in months. He didn't even dream...

After that night, Sollux and Eridan don't really hide their relationship, nor make it completely public. Like they'd hold hands when walking together, but they won't sit out in a heavily public area have a complete make out session. That would just be rude. And no one really bugged them about it either. Sollux is held very highly in the school and his connections outside of the school to several different families didn't hurt either. And Eridan's an Ampora. No one messes with an Ampora. The teachers don't really say much about their relationship either, but they did prefer to have them sit separate during class. Speaking of class-

Eridan had set a personal record. He had shown up to class every day since his hospital visit. He did what Sollux suggested and did his homework during class so that way the teachers didn't bug him too much. They were just glad he was showing up, which was only possible because of his new medication. It was limiting his episodes to about one a week and was allowing him to eat so he could actually function. He liked being able to function. He was able to work on his report for something the teacher was talking about. But then, he started coughing. It was no big deal at first. With the cold weather, colds were expected. But considering Eridan's condition, he had to watch it.

"Ok, with that out of the way, we can now move to-" Eridan started coughing again. He turned away from the front of the class to try and muffle his coughs, but it really didn't help. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Ampora?" Eridan waved the teacher off as he regained control and turned forward again. "Alright then. Moving right along. As you know, we have the festival activities starting really soon, and each and every one of you needs too-" It started a again. Eridan was hit with a really bad coughing fit and this time, his stomach was cramping, which could only mean one thing and he wasn't going to sit here and let that ugly light show its head. Eridan just got up and hurried out of the room without looking back; he didn't want to see Sollux's face. "Mr. Ampora!"

The class sits there awkwardly for a moment before all the attention shifts Sollux. "Mr. Captor, is there something wrong with Mr. Ampora?" The teacher asks.

"I have no idea." Sollux answers dully as he continued to stare blankly at the door Eridan left through...

Eridan stood in one of the bathroom stalls for about fifteen minutes. He wasn't sure if he was going into an episode or not, but he didn't want to risk it, so he stayed in there to make sure. The feeling of nausea passed and he left to go back to class. When he reenters the classroom, the teacher is quick to respond. "Welcome back, Mr. Ampora. Might I ask why it is that you had to run out of here so hastily?"

"Wweak bladder. Coughing fit. Didn't wwant to leavve a mess." He smiles warmly as sits back down.

"Well, thank you for your consideration, but next time, do make sure to inform me of your abrupt leaving." The teacher announced flipping through some papers.

"Wwill do." Class went on as usual. Everyone seemed to buy Eridan's story, but Sollux wasn't so sure. If Eridan had bladder problems, this was the first he was hearing of any…

That night, Eridan and Sollux are sound asleep in Sollux's bed. The cold December air was the perfect excuse for climbing into your boyfriend's bed and cuddling. Not that Sollux minded. He like the warmth.

It was two o'clock in the morning. It was dead silent in the room. Eridan was jerked out of sleep with some pretty strong stomach cramps. He rushed out of bed and into the bathroom. Sollux isn't jerked out of sleep, but more like weaseled out. The feeling of sudden cold awakes him up. Upon finding Eridan's spot empty, he sits up and notices the bathroom door slightly cracked. The sounds of gagging and splashing jerk him out of bed and peak into the bathroom.

"Eridan?" Sollux found him keeled over the toilet throwing up. He was taken aback and not sure what to do. So he just squatted down beside him and stroke his back and kept his hair out of his face.

Eridan on the other hand is crushed. He had been trying to keep Sollux from finding him like this. It was only a matter of time, he guessed. But that didn't help his heart of squeezing harder that his stomach. Tears began to sting his eyes and trickle down his face. Sollux didn't seem to notice, but he stayed with Eridan till his episode was over.

After about thirty minutes, Eridan was cleaned up and exiting the bathroom exhausted. Sollux was sitting on his bed waiting for Eridan to lie back down next to him. Eridan buried his face in the groove of Sollux's neck as he stroke his back. "What wasth that all about?" He asked.

"I think it could havve just something I ate. I really don't eat seafood very often." He mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Eridan nodded warping his arm around Sollux's chest gradually falling back asleep. Sollux was left with an uneasy feeling; he was going to have a talk with Feferi tomorrow about this. He too fell back a sleep, but woke constantly throughout the night with every little move Eridan made.

The next morning, Sollux marched to the dorm where Feferi's room was and found her in her fishy pj pants and fuchsia jacket making chocolate chip pancakes. She seemed surprised to see Sollux approaching her. "Oh~! Morning Sol. What brings you here?"

"I have a questhion about histh highnessth." Feferi raised an eyebrow. "Lasth night he spenth a half hour throwing up. He sthaid it wasth food poisthoning, but after he rusthethd out of classth yestherday in a coughing fit, I'm not stho sthure. Isth sthomething wrong?" Feferi's heart dropped, but with her back facing Sollux, he couldn't see her disappointed face. She took a deep breath, for she was about to do something she was going to hate herself for.

"He's a smoker, Sol~! Coughing fits happen. As for the throwing up," She offered a smile. "It could have just been food poisoning. What did he eat?"

"We had seafood at our dorm."

"Yeah, sounds like it. He doesn't really eat seafood so it's not really surprising that he'd throw up." Sollux is still unsure, but if Feferi says that's nothing wrong, then what choice did he have other than to accept it and her yummy chocolate chip pancakes…

Days pass and the festival goes off without a hit. Eridan helps out by making hot beverages, like tea, coffee, and hot chocolate. He tries to spend as much time as he can with Sollux, who is busy jumping from booth-to-booth. Feferi helps Eridan by keeping an eye on him and by keeping his emergency medical gear just into arms reach. There were many moments when Eridan had to step behind a current they had set up and take in oxygen. He could really feel his time nearing its end, but he didn't say anything to Sollux or Feferi…

As the days past, Sollux noticed some pretty strange habits Eridan was exhibiting. He began skipping class again. He didn't seem to be smoking as much anymore, and his was eating less and less and sleeping more and more. Eridan's appearance was drastically changing as well. His skin was paler and his face seemed darker. He seemed exhausted all the time. Sollux had that really nagging feeling in the back of his skull that something was wrong, but he couldn't seem to find the right time to bring it up. He wasn't sure why, but it could have just been that he feared the answer. It didn't really deter him from spending any less time Eridan though. Now that classes were over for the next three weeks, the two spend all their time together. Most of the students were gone to spend the holidays with their families…

One day, Eridan was alone in the room. Sollux was busy out and about with some friends of his doing holiday-related things. So Eridan took his opportunity to lie in bed and take in some oxygen. It was getting harder and harder to hide his illness. He knew that soon enough Sollux was going to find out. But in the meantime, Eridan sat up, blankets wrapped over his shoulders; he took out several sheets of paper and a pen and just began writing. Tears flowed down his face as he wrote out everything he needed to. When he was done, he placed a few pages and one of the small boxes he bought days prior under his pillow for safe keeping. When he was done with that, he took out his phone. It was time for a video chat.

…

…

…

"WHAT THE HELL—COULD **YOU** _POSSIBLY_ WANT? DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?"

Eridan had to chuckle and smile. "Come noww, Kar. Eight in the morning is not _that_ bad."

"FUCK YOU, IT'S NOT THAT BAD. I HAD A HELL OF A NIGHT LAST NIGHT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Karkat was an ornery friend, but one of the best anybody could ask for. He may seem like a total douche, but it was his way of showing that he cared. "Anyway, is it a stupid thing to ask how you're doing? I mean-you look like shit."

"I feel like shit… being a wwrold-class actor takes a lot out of you."

"So this Sollux guy still doesn't know? It would seem unfair if he didn't." Karkat said. Eridan rolled his eyes. That was when he notice and shifting movement behind Karkat.

"Is that wwho I think it is?"

"I have-NO FUCKING CLUE-what you're talking about-!" Karkat's phone was jacked away from him by a second party, and it was a party Eridan was all too thrilled to see.

"Hey~! What is up, my motherfucking bro?"

Eridan had to laugh. "Oh-you know. Slowwly dying from cancer. Nothing special. Wwhat about you, Gam?"

"Just getting a taste of that sweet best friend's ass." Gamzee smiled.

"Don't tell him that you-" Eridan laughed as he watched Gamzee hover Karkat's phone over the two of them as Gamzee pulled Karkat into a very heated kiss. Eridan knew those two were meant for each other.

"If you twwo are busy, I'll call back later."

"Nah-" Karkat took back his phone and turned onto his side. Gamzee wrapped an arm around his chest so he was able to talk to Eridan as well. "He's just always horny any more. It's a real pain in the ass." Eridan had to burst out laughing. Whether or not Karkat purposely made that pun, it was enough to get him to smile. "What about you and Sollux? Have you two done it yet?"

"Yes, but it wwas a wwhile ago." Eridan sighed laying down on his back. "I havven't really had the stamina to do it lately."

"That really sucks bro." Gamzee yawned. "Sex is like-really important in a relationship. It's like-a way to bond or some shit like that."

"Oh god-WILL YOU SHUT UP?!"

"Hey Eridan-want to see a fucking miracle?" Gamzee asked with a smirk.

"DON'T YOU DAR-!" Karkat's face flushed red as Gamzee grabbed hold of his waist and started kissing his neck.

"Oh my god! You actually got him submit?! That is a fucking miracle!"

"HEY-! YOU SHUT UP! THIS IS TECHNICALLY PORNOGRAPHY!"

Eridan wiggled his eyebrow. "And I am touching myself as wwe speak." Gamzee and Eridan laugh at Karkat misfortune. "Wwell, I'll let you guys go, so you can go about wwith your sex. Lovve you twwo."

"Love you too, bro~!"

"Yeah, whatever." Karkat blushed.

"Alright, later."

"Later." The two said together. Eridan cut the call and took off his oxygen tubes, hiding the tank under his bed. He then laid back on his bed staring up at the ceiling and smiled with tears falling from his eyes. After some time, he rolls over to his side and falls asleep...

Later that evening, when Sollux gets back, Eridan was still sleeping. Sollux smiled as he walked over to his sleeping prince and laid a kiss on his forehead. Eridan slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Has my knight in shining armor come for me?"

"Evening, Sleeping Beauty." Sollux smiled. He dropped off his bags onto his bed and walked into the bathroom. Drowsily, Eridan pushed himself up and sat on the edge of the bed stretching. Sollux came out of the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the closet in the corner.

"Getting a shower?" Eridan yawned.

"Yup. It's pretty cold outside, and I could really use some nice hot water right now." Eridan yawned as he got up and followed Sollux into the bathroom. He had to pee. Sollux stripped out of his clothes as the water heated up and stepped in. The heat from the water was very alluring to Eridan. He hadn't really realized it, but after his conversation with Karkat and Gamzee, he was feeling a little frisky. He bit down on his sweater's sleeve as his eyes wondered over towards the shower. He finished his business and left the room.

As Sollux let the hot water run over his chilled skin, he heard the shower curtain get pulled back and felt a pair of cool hands run across over his hips and up to his chest. He turned around and took Eridan up into an embrace. The hot water was enough to fog up both of their minds, but when you add lust and desire to the mix, you've just brewed a potion of passion. The tile wall of the shower against Eridan's chest was the only thing keeping him standing while Sollux kissed his necks and caressed his thighs. God, Eridan was going to miss this...

It was Christmas Eve morning, later morning anyway-about ten-elven o'clock. Eridan had just dropped off Feferi's Christmas gift and just wanted to lie back down, but he was having problems moving up the stairs. As he continued up, he started to feel very dizzy and numb. His vision started to blur…

Sollux just happened to be exiting the room to go down to the lobby to make some hot chocolate when he spotted Eridan practically limp on the stairs. He rushed over to see what was going on and then rushed to catch Eridan as he collapsed struggling to breath. "Eridan! Eridan!" Sollux panicked shaking the prince in his arms. Eridan gasped for air and gripped his at his chest. This was it. It was over. The time had come and it was going to happen right here, while he was in Sollux's arms.

_Please... Not like this..._

Acting fast, Sollux starts CPR. Once Eridan started breathing more regularly, Sollux phones 911.

_911, what is your emergency?_

_It'sth my boyfriend! He-He justh collaspethd!_

_Your boyfriend just collapsed?_

_Yes. He wasth walking up the stairsth and just collaspethd. He's not breathing right..._

_Where are you sir?_

_Barton'sth Academy. We're both sthudents. We're on the fourth floor of building four..._

_Paramedics are on their way sir._

_Thank you-!_

Sollux continued with CPR till Eridan is breathing in less gasps. His eyes are watery and his heart is breaking...

_Fef-It's Eridan...Yeah, we're right outside our room...Hurry. Paramedics are on their way._

Feferi grabbed her bag, phone, and keys and rushed over to Sollux's and Eridan's dorm. This was it. She could feel it. Eridan wasn't going to make it.

When paramedics finally arrived, they hooked Eridan up to an oxygen tank and sat him up against the wall. They checked his blood pressure and pulse, and while all of this was going on, Sollux was there, holding his hand the whole time. Feferi was off to the side answering questions for the paramedic.

Shortly after arrival, paramedics placed Eridan on a stretcher and loaded him onto the ambulance. He was rushed to the hospital and into ICU.

Sollux and Feferi followed in her car. Sollux took a deep breath and looked sternly at Feferi. "What the hell isth going on, Fef?"

Feferi swallowed hard. "Eridan's sick, Sol. He has lung cancer." The news hit Sollux like he had just run into a spiked cement wall. He turned away from Feferi covering his mouth in complete shock...

The ride to the hospital was long, yet quick at the same time. Sollux didn't say anything to Feferi, nor did she to him after her confession. The two now waited in the waiting room as Eridan was being taken care of. Several long hours past, and when Dr. Fitzpatrick walked out in to the waiting room, both were holding their breath. She took a seat by both of them. "Hello again Ms. Peixes."

"Nice to see you again, Doctor. Too bad it's under these circumstances." Feferi's voice withered. Sollux pulled her into a one arm hug and kissed her forehead to comfort her.

"I agree." Dr. Fitzpatrick sighed. "There's no use beating around the bush. I don't think he's going to make it past tonight. His lungs and heart just aren't in it. When he collapsed, he was going into cardiac arrest. If you hadn't performed CPR when you did, Mr. Captor, he wouldn't have made it to the hospital." Sollux nodded as his heart twisted and knotted in his chest. "He's stable now, but I'd say give him an hour before you go and see him. He asked for some time to himself." Sollux and Feferi nodded and the doctor left.

When she was gone, Sollux finally confronts Feferi. "Why did you lie to me? To me-Fef! Oh all people!"

Tears were running down her face and she wiped them away with her arm as she started to explain. "I wanted to, Sol. I really did; but Eridan asked me not to. He wanted to spare you from seeing him how he is now. He didn't want to you treat him any differently." She rubs both of her eyes with the back of her hands. Sollux sighs pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and she just cried.

"I'm sorry Fef… I'm stho stupid. I should have been able to figure thisth out..."

"He's too good of an actor. And you're too nice of a person." She pulled away wiping her eyes. "Unless you went rummaging through his things, you wouldn't have known." Sollux took his thumb and wiped Feferi's eye.

"How long has he been sick?"

"About two years."

"And his smoking habit?"

"Since he was thirteen." Sollux went slightly wide-eyed. "It was an attention thing. When Eridan and I were little, we would always play together. Our parents never really treated us like kids or spent any quality time with us. We had an aunt who always treated us like her own children, but she died when he was thirteen. His parents didn't really help him settle with his grief so he turned to the next best thing. He's been smoking ever since."

Sollux didn't know what to think. The only thing on his mind was that he was now losing someone he deeply cared about. He wanted to march into that room right now and just—he didn't know. This was all too much at once. Finding out your boyfriend has cancer while he's on his death bed is not the easiest news to take…

After the hour, Sollux and Feferi entered Eridan's room. He was hooked to many machines and IVs. He was also talking on his phone with Gamzee and Karkat. "Look, you are clearly being a bumbling asshole, so just shut the fuck up and listen. You are **the** most impeccable prick I've ever known, but you're also one of my best friends. I'm sorry you were too stupid to realize that. Please—just enjoy the time you have left." Karkat wiped his as he tried to put on his bravest face.

"Yeah, motherfucker. You gotta be like-all chill and shit." Gamzee smiled.

Eridan cracked a small smile. "I love both of you. And Gam, take good care of Kar. He needs someone to keep him on his toes." Eridan's voice was dry and raspy and just louder than a whisper.

"Sure thing, bro." It was Gamzee's turn to wipe his eyes. "You keep it real, alright?"

"Alright." Eridan offers a hopeful smile as he makes his last goodbyes to his two friends before cutting the call and dropping his phone on his bed. He sighs heavily as Sollux and Feferi approach his bed.

"More food poisthoning?" Sollux tried to joke.

"Yup." Eridan nods weakly. "Hospital food sucks. It's all-healthy and shit." Feferi laughs with tears trickling down her face. "Fef, do me a favor."

"Sure thing." She smiled.

"Take my phone. I'vve recorded a message for my parents. Play it for them wwhen they get their lazy-lard-abandoning-asses here. I don't wwant to see their faces. They don't deservve it." Feferi nods taking his phone and places it into her hand bag. She hugs him tightly saying her final goodbye and asks that he say 'hi' to their aunt for her. He agrees. But before she leaves, he whispers something in her ear. "Take good care of Sollux for me." She nods with teary eyes and he watches as Feferi leaves him alone with Sollux. She figures that they need this time together more than she did. She waits out in the waiting room calling whoever it was Eridan was just talking to…

Sollux is just sitting there at the edge of Eridan's bed not saying anything. What do you say when the person you care about most is lying on his deathbed. You can't really scold him for not telling you he was sick. Then you might leave each other on bad terms and feel regretful for the rest of your life. So instead of saying anything, he just sits there and lets the tears fall down his face. Eridan lifts his hand and strokes his cheek. With shaking shoulders, Sollux stands up and wraps his arms around Eridan's neck and just let's it all out. Eridan closes his eyes as tears leaves trail marks down his face. He didn't care that he was dying. No, he accepted that. He was sad that he was leaving Sollux behind. He was leaving someone he loved.

Eridan stroked Sollux's back. "Sol… I'm sorry..." His lip quivered.

Sollux pulled away looking Eridan in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped-"

Eridan cut him off squeezing his hand. "I didn't wwant you to treat me any differently..."

"But-this isn't fair…" Sollux mumbled with a trembling lip.

"I knoww. But-this is the price I havve to pay for my selfness." Sollux just stood there as Eridan took a deep breath. "All I'vve evver wwanted from my parents wwas their attention. No matter howw I got it. I thought maybe if I started acting out, they'll do something to get me to stop, but they nevver did. And no matter howw many times my friends and Fef asked me to stop, I nevver listened. Then twwo years ago, I was diagnosed. I didn't bother to tell my parents. They wwouldn't have cared anyway. Not in the way I'd need them too... not in the wway you and Fef do..." Eridan coughed. "Then a feww months ago, I wwas hospitalized for a heart attack. The doctors said I didn't havve much longer, evven if I started chemo right then and there. That's wwhy I transferred over to Barton's. So I could spend more time wwith Fef… and then I met you."

Sollux sniffled and smiled. He leaned down and kissed Eridan. "Eridan Ampora. Your are -without a doubt- _the_ **most** selfisth assthhole I've ever met... But I love you... and nothing can change that..."

Eridan smiled as the tears again flowed down his cheeks. "I lovve you too... My only regret is leavving you here..."

Sollux bent down and kissed Eridan again, but much longer this time. When they part, Eridan asks if Sollux could turn down the volume on his heart monitor. He does and sits back down in his chair holding Eridan's hand. Dr. Fitzpatrick comes in and tells Sollux that visiting hours were over. But Eridan says that the only thing he wants is for Sollux to stay the night with him. She agrees-since it's Eridan's last wish-and wishes the boys goodnight. Sollux kisses Eridan again and whispered that he loved him before he slowly falls asleep…

While Sollux sleeps, Eridan watches as his heart monitors silently beeps up and down. He then turns his head to look at the sleeping Sollux. He smiles while he strokes Sollux's hair. With one last heavy sigh, Eridan closes his eyes and fell into a deep sleep…

When Sollux wakes up the next morning, he sees Eridan's heart monitor is a straight line. His heart sinks as he looks up at Eridan. He's not breathing or moving. Biting his lip and with a heavy heart, Sollux kisses Eridan's forehead and wishes him a happy Christmas. Sollux reaches over to push the medical alert button. Dr. Fitzpatrick hurries in, but stops when she realizes what's happened. She walks over and relieves Sollux of his position. He leaves the room and finds Feferi asleep on the sofa in the waiting room. He wakes her up giving her the news. With teary eyes, she hugged Sollux as she silently cried in his arms…

After the returning to school, Feferi and Sollux are left with a feeling of emptiness. Eridan was gone and nothing felt the same. The two push through with the emptiness and begin packing up Eridan's belongings. That's when Sollux finds Eridan's gift and letter to him under his pillow. He put it aside for the moment and helped Feferi pack. She left some stuff, like Eridan's comfy blanket, for Sollux to keep as she found Eridan's gift to her on her pillow and just breaks down after reading her letter...

Afterwards, Sollux calls a student council meeting with the school's head master. Everyone agrees that a student candle light visual would be a great way to honor Eridan's memory. Feferi gives everyone all the funeral information and forms a plan…

It was a cold rainy day in January. Feferi sat underneath an awning with her family to bury Eridan. The priest giving the sermon is just lolling her to sleep with his monotone. No one really cared to be there. Not even Eridan's mother, who was hysterically crying. Feferi groaned at the act and fidgeted as she waited anxiously for Sollux.

After the priest gave his speech, Eridan's father stood up in front of everybody. He cleared his throat and began talking. "Family, friends, we are here today to honor and lay to rest my son, Eridan. *dramatic pause and sigh* Eridan was a strange… boy… what's that?" Feferi turned around and a small smile came to her face.

Marching in the street was a mass of students from her school. Some were carrying flowers, other candles, and some little stuffed toys. Sollux was at the  head of the group leading them. Feferi stepped out in the light rain to greet the group. She smiled and hugged Sollux. She takes his hand and together, the two walk down to Eridan's grave. Sollux kneels and places a wreath of purple roses on the soil and then places a candle in the middle. Then another student, a girl named Kanaya, rested her hand on Sollux's shoulder. Holding her candle, she and Sollux stand aside with another girl named Jade. Feferi stands in the same spot and nods for Jade to begin playing her flute.

The melody of Faith Hill's _Where are You Christmas_ surrounds the crowd. Kanaya begins singing and the students, one-by-one, begin to leave their gifts. It is really a heartfelt moment. Feferi's family is shocked. It never occurred to them that a school could care this much about one person. Though Eridan wasn't the best role model student, he was well liked. And every student there was going to miss him in some way.

After the visual, the students turn back to head towards the parlor. Feferi's family gradually dispersed while the student laid down their flowers and candles, leaving four people around Eridan's grave. Sollux approaches a smaller young man with messy black hair who was kneeling at the grave with tears just steadily falling from his face. "Karkat Vantas?" Sollux asked in a calm voice.

"Yes."

"I'm Sollux." He sighed. "Eridan left these for you. Both of you." The taller man, he presumed to be Gamzee Makara, pointed at himself. Sollux nodded as Karkat took the medium sized jewelry box. Karkat opened it to find two rings. One ruby studded, and the other purple diamond studded. "I'm sure he explains things in the letter." Karkat smiled as he hugged Sollux tightly.

"Thank you for taking care of him." He whispered to Sollux.

He nodded as Karkat took Gamzee away to give Feferi and Sollux a moment. The two stood there quietly for a brief moment. Feferi let out a sigh. "He got me a sea-life charm bracelet. You?"

"A ring." Sollux said playing with the white gold loop on his finger. "He even had it engraved."

"What does it say?"

Sollux was quiet for a moment as he stared up into the clearing sky as two birds flew across his vision. "Thank you."


End file.
